Somewhere No One Else Can See
by itsonly.love91
Summary: Her cheeks flushed with red as she felt the way Austin was dancing and she couldn't help but close her eyes and bite her lower lip when she felt some of his movements and how her body reacted to them. Her hands on his neck were making slowly their way to his hair and she could feel his hot breath on her ear, as he pulled her even closer.


_**NEW ONE SHOT ALERT! NEW ONE SHOT ALERT! No? Ok. This is my new one shot, I'm really trying to write my multichapter but the lack of reviews kind of bring me down, but I'll update soon and will do my best to finish it.**_

_**This is more of a sexy one shot, I wrote one that is quite similar for the Twilight fandom in Spanish a few years back (maybe just one year) inspired on the song Glad you Came but the Glee cover, man can't help but love the Warblers. I decided to try my luck with this one, it's not the same as my Twilight one and also is kind of inspired in a Dasey (Life with Derek) one shot I read too.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or make any profit from this blah, blah, blah…**_

_**Title from this is from the song Glad You Came by The Wanted (Glee Cast cover)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Somewhere No One Else Can See**__**.**_

He was starting to regret the idea of coming to the party, it was a little boring and even with the illegal drinking he didn't feel good. He thought that the party was going to be amazing; he was going to dance like a maniac, hear amazing music and performing, would be the highlight of his night. He was even looking forward to meet an interesting girl, but it wasn't going how he planned, at all.

He scanned the room; maybe he could find some distraction, something that could entertain him.

The beach was only illuminated thanks to the bonfire that someone had turned on before, the music blasting from the speakers were giving him some kind of a headache, he was thinking that maybe he needed to go home, when he noticed a girl looking at him with, what she thought it was, a seductive look, when she noticed that he was looking back, she bitted her lip and turned her face away from him.

He knew how this girls were, pretending to be innocent when they were far from it. He needed some fun and well, maybe the girl will do.

He stood up with his mind set on go and speak with the girl but his eyes drifted away from the blond girl before and looked straight towards a familiar silhouette, a tiny figure across the room with a red cup on her hand and those amazing chocolate curls, a very fitting red dress, some amazingly high heels and suddenly the blond girl was long forgotten.

Now he had another target on sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And the boy was still talking; she couldn't even remember what he was telling her. It was about hockey? Or maybe football? Nothing interesting to catch her attention. She felt bad, she didn't even remember the boy's name, but she was bored.

She had thought that maybe some meaningless music and unknown people will help distracting her a little after those long hours of practicing, but apparently it was not working.

She had a cup in her hand she hadn't dink anything, maybe _Denton, _or whatever the guy's name was, had put something in her drink, so she pretended to drink, just like when she smiled and nodded along with the boy.

She allowed herself to look away from the brown haired boy that was talking to her in the moment, she could only see to many easy girls and boys who knew how to take advantage of it, she saw far away a blond girl with a really skin tight fitted dress, she was trying to get a boy's attention but Ally was not able to see who the boy was. Some weird hand movement from her companion pulled her back to her reality. She really needed that someone could rescue her from this. She was so desperate that she would even accept Elliott to come to her rescue. The guy could be a little too much sometimes, ok maybe all the time.

She was starting to lose her faith when she felt a hand passing on her lower back sending chills to her whole body. She quickly turned around to face the identity of who had touched her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The poor girl looked kind of lost, her big brown eyes were showing him and everyone who took a moment to see them, how bored and annoyed she was, if the boy who she was talking with paid more attention to her, he would notice and he would be able to do something about it, but Austin had no intention on let that happen, because he was coming for her.

"Are you trying to make me jealous again babe?" he said quite loudly so the other kid could hear him. A smirked appeared on his face when he noticed how the boy's eyes almost came out of his orbs when he saw him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him quietly, she wanted to get rid of the boy but she was not sure that this was the way, she smiled back to the brunette's boy standing in front of her, she tensed when she felt Austin's fingers ghost the naked skin that her shirt didn't cover on her back, a shiver went through her spine.

He felt her tense a little and started drawing circles on the naked skin, hoping that the action relaxed her, but it did quite the opposite as she just tried to fight back a moan, he just wanted to take her out of there and she was not making it any easier.

"Oh shit, you're Austin Moon" the guy said, he remembered from some tryouts for the basketball team a week prior, the guy did the tryout but he didn't make it. His name was Dallas, he remembered clearly.

"It's okay, she likes to pretend to be single to make me jealous" the blond said to the other guy as she watched as the brunette's nodded eagerly.

"Sorry that I hit on your girl, I had no idea dude" he said again. She just watched between the two boys and how they speak of her just like if she was not next to her "boyfriend".

She saw how the brunette walked away and she turned around to face the blond boy.

"What was that?" she said with a hand on her hip, trying at least look aggravated, a frown and hopefully sending a glare on his way.

"It seemed like you wanted to be save from that dude, you looked miserable" a grin appearing on his face. She didn't wanted to accept that she indeed wanted to be save, that she really didn't had pay attention to the boy because she felt like a bad person, and she was definitely a good girl.

While she was rambling in her head, she didn't notice when Austin led her to the dance floor, a rather provocative song was bursting through the speakers, the blond held her by the waist and pulled her closer to him as he sprawled his huge hand on her back, practically covering her whole back.

Her cheeks flushed with red as she felt the way Austin was dancing and she couldn't help but close her eyes and bite her lower lip when she felt some of his movements and how her body reacted to them. Her hands on his neck were making slowly their way to his hair and she could feel his hot breath on her ear, as he pulled her even closer.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked her after a while, the provocative dancing was having an effect on him, she smiled and nodded. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked to the door, she stopped when she felt the cold night winter on her face, he turned around and saw little smirk playing on Ally's lips.

"I'm glad I came" she said as she pulled him to her, her smirk only increasing when she saw a very surprised Austin. He recovered quickly, grabbing Ally's head and tangling his fingers on her hair with one hand and cupping her face with the other one. He lowered his face to the brunette's ear whispering.

"You know what? I'm glad you came too"

And then he kisses her, a kiss like she never had before, hot breaths mixed up, bites, moans and growls, tongues dancing along with each other like if they were synchronized. He pulling her, just wanting to be closer even though is almost impossible at this point. His mouth moves from her lips to her neck and she feels her knees go weak when he reached a really good spot in it, she pulls him apart and he is kind of confused until he sees the way she's looking at him and he just knows.

_This is going to be one hell of a night._

* * *

_**Ok now this is all. I really hope you guys liked it, any critics or comment leave it in a review that are highly appreciated. If you would like to see this in a two shot let me know, maybe there's something I could do. As you can see I'm not really good in writing the hot stuff but if you don't try you won't succeed. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
